1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to furniture, and more particularly to trays that are removably attachable to chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of products have been developed to support food and beverages on a chair. Examples of such products may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,650,651; 3,025,103; 3,233,940; 3,586,368; and 4,003,598.
Although the products of the foregoing patents are generally acceptable for their intended purposes, they nevertheless are not completely satisfactory. The trays of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,650,651 and 3,586,368, for example, are limited to use with chairs having a particular style and size of wide flat arm. The attachment of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,103 requires a particular design for the chair legs. The multi-purpose arm of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,940, which is a permanent part of a chair, is too narrow to reliably hold a plate of food. The tray of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,598 is limited to use with chairs having double-tube arms. It is thus seen that the prior support products are custom designed to suit only certain chairs.
A further disadvantage of many prior chair related products is their bulkiness. With but few exceptions, the prior products cannot be stored compactly with stacked chairs. In addition, the components that render the prior products bulky also tend to make them undesirably expensive.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in products that are attachable to chairs.